Starlight
by evilslave
Summary: Florian and Noir finally get together.
1. Where is he?

Hey! This is my very first Gorgeous Carat fic, and also the very first story to go up on the internet. And it was all typed up with a puppy on my lap.  Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gorgeous Carat or its characters.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi, there is some violence and probably sexual stuff in the future

**Pairing**: Florian and Noir

**A/N** author's note

**Starlight**

It was strange how the house could suddenly seem so empty. Nothing had changed, everyone was here. Everyone except the house's owner. But how can the absence of one man make a place so empty? Florian sighed and closed the book he'd been reading. He looked around the empty study. His eyes fell on the desk where the brunette usually sat; smoking a cigar, reading, or examining jewels. He could almost see the other man sitting there…

"Oh! Florian, there you are. I thought you'd ran away." Laila said, coming into the study. She smiled as she walked over to him, hiding the fact that part of her wished he really would just go away. She missed the way it used to be before Florian came into her life. When it used to be just her and Noir. Now Noir acted as if his life centered around Florian. If the blonde was gone, he wanted to know why and where. When Laila went somewhere Noir seemed to not even notice. Maybe Noir would never love her the way she loved him, but at least back then she could pretend- she could dream. But she'd never seem Noir so worked up about anyone. Even if Florian and Noir were oblivious to it she wasn't. Noir _liked_ Florian.

Florian stared at Laila. The thought of running away had not crossed his mind. He'd escaped before; surely he could do it again. He could get away from this place; be free! Especially now that his captor was gone. Noir had been away for three whole days. In all of that time, Florian had only wondered where the thief was. No one knew where Noir was so it wasn't as if Florian had to worry about him being alerted. The possibility of escape was so great that Florian was surprised at himself for simply staying.

"You haven't even thought about it." Laila realized, seeing the thoughts plainly on Florian's face. Florian shook his head.

"I wonder why."

Laila sat on the table in front of him. "Maybe you know that he'd come after you anyway, so it would be pointless." She said, trying not to show how it upset her. Florian stared at the empty desk again.

"Why would he waste his time looking for me when he could be doing more important things; like planning a theft, or…:

"He probably has a lot of reasons. Besides, it isn't like he really needs any more money. Or jewels." She said, staring at the pretty blonde. Florian just didn't see that he was important to Noir. He remained unresponsive, which meant that he didn't want to talk anymore. He was just too polite to tell her to go away. She sighed and stood up.

"I'm going shopping. Is there anything you need?" She asked him. He shook his head; no.

Laila left the room, glancing back at the blonde. _Maybe he's not hopeless after all. Maybe he likes Noir too. _She thought as she closed the door.

Florian's eyes drifted over to the door that led to the thief's bedroom. It was locked of course. No one but Noir was ever allowed into the room. Florian wasn't even sure what the room looked like. He hadn't been in it, but he'd seen Noir go in there on occasion. So he'd gotten a small look at the room. The room where Noir slept on most nights, or where he went when he was annoyed for whatever reason and wanted to be alone. _Where are you?_ Florian asked silently. Though he wouldn't admit it, he missed the phantom thief. A sound brought him to his feet. That noise had come from the bedroom! Was it just his imagination? He walked closer to the door and heard a groan, followed by the sound of something crashing to the floor. Florian tried to open the door, knowing it was locked. His heart beat fast. Either it was the brunette returning or an unwelcome guest had snuck in. _If it's him, why would he make so much noise? He's usually so quite. Like a phantom._ Florian rammed his shoulder into the door, forcing it open. The brunette looked up with emerald eyes. His brows were furrowed in pain and concentration.

"Flor-_agnh!_"

Noir fell to the floor and lay there.

"Noir!" Florian called to the man, running over and getting on his knees. The phantom had lost consciousness. Florian flipped the brunette onto his back and gasped when he saw the ripped shirt and blood. His heart felt suddenly heavy and pained. It beat frantically in his chest, worried about the man in front of him so much that it hurt. He pulled the younger man's shirt open as quickly as he could, leaving it to frame the slightly tanned chest. He ran to get bandages and a medical kit. He tended to the big slash on the brunette's side, before stripping off the cape and shirt completely. He picked Noir's unresponsive body up and laid him gently on the bed. Florian looked down at the other man. His head looked uncomfortable. He sat on the bed close to Noir's head and tried to decide what to do. Noir made a small noise in his sleep and readjusted himself with his head in Florian's lap. The blonde stared down at the brunette. _He'll be okay. I shouldn't have worried in the first place. I mean, this is my captor... He whipped me!_ _Should I really feel sorry for him? He deserves this!_ But looking down at the sleeping man his expression softened. _He looks so different when he sleeps; so peaceful.._ He brushed the other man's hair away from the calm face, revealing a thin two-inch long cut and a bruise on Noir's forehead. He winced, that looked like it had hurt. Florian traced the brunette's face with a delicate finger. He'd seen so many expressions on this man's face. Now it was blank. He could stare at this face all day; and be content doing so. He let his eyes drift down, across the smooth line of Noir's neck, down to his chest, eyes falling on the man's dark nipples. _What am I doing!_ He lay Noir's head gently onto a pillow and stood up. He wanted to be away from the thief, but not too far away. Florian noticed that Noir had knocked a lamp along with a book and a few pens off his table. _He tried to catch himself_. Florian cleaned it all up. The bulb had shattered in the lamp so he fetched another one. While he was replacing the bulb Noir groaned and took a deep breath.

"Ow."

Florian turned and looked at the bed, seeing that Noir had woken up. _Oh good. He's not as injured as I thought. _He walked over to the bed. Noir looked up; surprised someone else was in his room. And even more surprised to see that it was Florian.

"What are you doing here? I expected to have to go hunting for you when I returned." Noir said.

Florian shrugged. "I've nowhere to go, really." He said a little sadly.

"Oh." Noir's hand went to his aching head. He didn't know what answer he'd expected from the blond. Why else would he stay here? Surely not because he wanted to. (A/n: gasp! Lol) He heard Florian say something but was lost in though and didn't hear what exactly the other man had said. Suddenly, Florian turned and began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Noir demanded. Florian turned to look at the brunette, a look of worry on his face. _Is he worse than I thought? Head injury, maybe?_ Florian wondered. Noir tried to figure out why Florian looked so worried. Had he missed something? Florian had probably told him where he was going when he wasn't listening.

"I'll be back." Florian said in his calm, soothing voice. Noir looked away, frowning at himself. Florian left the room. _Does he actually care about me?_ Noir wondered. He touched the bandaged wound on his side. He knew Florian must've done it. _He didn't have to help me but he did anyway… No, it's not about me. He would have helped anyone. He's just too much of a good person to leave anyone hurt._ He looked around the room and sighed, closing his eyes. A few moments later he opened them again to see Florian about to turn away, holding a tray of food. "Oh. You aren't asleep after all."

Noir frowned at the tray. "I'm not eating anything Laila made. I don't need to get any worse than I am now." He said. Florian sat the tray of food on the bed.

"Laila didn't make it; I did."

Noir looked at Florian in surprise. _He made me food?_ Florian turned away.

"You don't have to look so shocked. I can cook when I want to." Florian said. "And I wouldn't just let you starve. You need to get your strength back."

Noir felt like showing the blonde that his strength had never left him.

"Why wouldn't you just let me starve?" He asked curiously, not sure he meant to say it aloud. Florian turned back to look at the other man.

"Are you serious?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Florian sighed. "I would feel bad about it; seeing as how it would be my fault." He said. Noir watched him turn away again and almost let it go

"So if it wouldn't be your fault and something happened to me? Then, would you leave me?" He asked. Florian gestured to the bandage on Noir's side.

"What do you think?" He asked. Noir looked away. The blonde was right.

"I don't understand. I thought you hated me?" Noir said a little mockingly. Florian shook his head.

"Then you truly do not understand." He said and walked out the door, leaving Noir alone. Noir sat in bed frowning. _Of course I don't understand. But I will!_ His eyes fell on the tray of food. It smelled good and it even looked good. He had thought that Florian had never cooked before. The blonde had surely had maids who cooked for him all of his life. Then he remembered that Florian's family had been broke. Maybe they couldn't afford the maid anymore so Florian had had to cook his own food. But that didn't mean that he had any sort of cooking skill. Noir tried some of the food and was astonished at the good taste. He ate most of the food then got out of bed to see just how badly hurt he really was. His side hurt, as was to be expected. Noir looked in the mirror and found out why his head hurt so badly. The bruise was purple and red. There was dried blood on the wound. He sighed and tied his hair back. There wasn't much else wrong with him; meaning they'd only got two hits in. He grinned, a little psychotically, and head out of his room. It was time to tell the others of his plans. He found Florian in the kitchen with Laila. The two were busy putting groceries away, talking happily.

tbc


	2. I'm going alone

**Starlight**

_Continued_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gorgeous Carat or the characters…

Laila tried to put a box in the cabinet above the sink but found that she couldn't reach. Climbing up onto the bar she opened the cabinet door and put away the box. Smiling, happy that she'd put the box away, she moved to climb back down but unfortunately lost her balance.

Florian was just suddenly there, catching her around the waist with his warm arms. Laila looked up at her savior and smiled. Just as he was smiling back, a throat cleared. The pair looked to the entryway to see Noir standing there looking at them both with a look that almost managed to hide his unhappiness about the situation. Laila moved away from Florian, wishing that Noir was jealous that she was in another's arms. But she knew that was not so. He didn't like that Florian was holding another person. She glanced at Florian, wondering if he caught onto this.

"Noir, I am relieved to see that you are not as injured as I'd thought." Florian said. Laila gasped, now remembering that Florian had told her about Noir's injuries.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She cried, running over to him. She stopped herself from hugging him, remembering how awkward it had been the last time she'd done so. Besides, what if she hurt him? _You should never hurt the one you love_, she thought to herself. _But Noir hurts Florian… so does that mean he doesn't love him?_ No, she decided that it did not mean that at all. Noir was just different. He enjoyed whipping people and seeing the defiant glare in Florian's amethyst eyes.

"Come to my study, I wish to show you my plans…" Noir was saying. Florian sighed to himself at this point. This meant that everything was back to normal, back to them reading books and making maps. But at least now they had something to do. With Noir gone there was no incentive to do anything.

The three of them walked up to Noir's study, with Florian slowly bringing up the rear. Laila wanted to be close to Noir as always, but Florian wanted this to go slow not quick. The faster they got to the study, the sooner Noir would be out again.

Where he could possibly be hurt.

Again.

By the time Florian got to the study Noir was already seated behind his desk, with books pulled out, his reading glasses on, hair pulled back; waiting. Laila looked like a student, sitting in front of Noir on the other side of the desk. She stared at him giving all of her attention over. Florian sighed and leaned back on a table close by.

"This," Noir said, turning the book in his hands so that the other two could see the page. "is why I was gone the past few days. It is said to have once belonged to a powerful mage long ago…"

Florian stared at Noir, not really hearing his words that followed. _He was gone to get that staff but I haven't seen it. Could he have possibly failed for once? _Florian wondered. Noir never failed to steal anything. It was why he was famous. If he'd tried to steal this staff and got hurt that meant he had been dealing with some tough people. Florian couldn't believe that Noir had failed at a mission. It just wasn't like Noir.

"..They've gone to Egypt now so that's where I will be heading next. And while I'm there..." Noir flipped through the pages of another book and turned it so that they could see the picture.

"This is Cleopatra's dagger…" He said and that was all he needed to say. The two listening to him knew how much anything of Cleopatra's would be worth. And this dagger was no simple one. It was jewel-encrusted, made of gold. Laila stared at the picture with wide eyes.

"Wow, I can't wait to see it." She said softly. Noir smiled, glad that she had confidence in him. His eyes drifted over to Florian. _Does he believe in me? Oh, what does it matter whether he does or not. Like he gives a damn about my achievements. _

"I'll be going as soon as possible, which is tomorrow. I'll have to sort everything out today…" Noir said, looking down at his desk. He riffled through the things on his desk, looking for something.

"Egypt…" Laila said softly with a sigh. Noir looked up at her.

"You aren't going, you know that right?" He asked. Her face fell.

"What! Noir, why not?" She cried.

"I'm going by myself. Besides you have cooking classes you need to go to…" He looked at his pocket watch. "As a matter of fact you should be off now."

"I don't need cooking classes! I need to help you, Noir." Laila argued.

"Yes, yes you do- need cooking classes that is. I don't need any help. Now, go." Noir commanded. She bit her lip at him and turned away to run out of the room. Noir turned back to his desk.

"You shouldn't go by yourself. Especially not after being injured as you were." Florian said.

"If I take my men they will draw attention. Alone I can blend in, be in the shadows." Noir said, flipping through another book.

Florian walked over to the other man.

"I could go with you." He said. Noir looked up from the book to look at the blond. He leaned back in his chair, resting his arms on the arms of the chair.

"Why would you do that?" He asked calmly.

"I told you why." Florian said. "You're hurt and shouldn't go off by yourself."

"I think I can handle it." Noir said a little annoyed. Florian shrugged and grabbed a cloth out of the open first-aide kit on the desk. He poured some medical substance (A/N: use your imagination or whatever, I'm slow right now) onto the cloth and pushed Noir's bangs away from his forehead to expose the bruised cut there.

He gently cleansed the wound. Noir remained unmoved except for a slight wince from the sting of the antibacterial. Florian noticed and bent over Noir to blow gently on the wound. Noir stared at the pale neck not too far from his face. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, wondering if he was making fun of him. But Florian's face was serious, softly concerned.

A/N: That's it for that 'chapter'. I don't really write in chapters, just more like 'sections'. Whatevz! Hope you like it so far, there's more to come don't worry.


	3. without you

**Starlight**

_Continued…_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own of Gorgeous Carat

Noir walked down the street alone. Egypt was hotter than what he was used to but he wouldn't complain. There were markets out by the street, people yelling, people that looked sneaky. But no one paid any attention to the dark haired man, who- as he said- didn't stick out at all. His skin was as dark as theirs, his hair as black. There were so many people trying to ignore the shop keepers that they wouldn't have noticed him even if he were walking down the street talking to himself.

He'd left this morning and had arrived around noon. Now it was about 6pm and he was on his way back to his apartment. Noir had rented a small, kind of old apartment. He had no need for anything special, seeing as how he wouldn't be here long. Just as he was beginning to get bored of all the conformity down here, of all the look-a-likes, he saw blonde hair.

The blonde walked along, looking quite interested in his surroundings. A few people glanced at this man. Not because he was so different and stuck out like a sore thumb-as the saying goes- but because he was simply eye-catching.

Florian walked along, wondering if he'd see Noir anytime soon. He knew, of course, where Noir was staying. He knew Noir's whole schedule, since he'd helped make it. A dark man walked up to him and grabbed him by the upper arm. Florian tried to get away but could not escape the man's steely grasp. He was pulled into an alley and slammed against the wall. He glared at the other man then gasped suddenly.

"N-Noir?" He asked, looking at the familiar emerald eyes.

The other man rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell did you think it was?" Noir said, annoyed. Without waiting for an answer he asked another question.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" He demanded.

Florian gave the brunette defiant eyes. Noir sighed and looked around. Those that had looked at the two jerked their heads to face another direction or hurried away. This man was obviously dangerous. Florian looked at the observers. _You don't know the half of it._ He silently told them. Noir's hand fell away from the blonde's arm.

"Come on. We will discuss this further in my apartment." He said.

Florian watched a few Egyptian girls blush at that. He imaged what they must be thinking. _If only it were something not wrought from pain and anger._ His mind said. He sighed and followed Noir. _He's probably going to yell at me and whip me…_ Florian stared at the back of Noir, as if trying to read the younger man's mind. Noir had certainly looked mad about seeing him here. Out of nowhere, Florian was wondering if Noir had ever been in a relationship. The thief was a charmer- that he'd seen with his own eyes. But had he ever kissed, hugged... **loved** anyone?

Noir led the way into the apartment room. He frowned when he saw that Florian had already been in here and had put a bag in the floor near the bed. _Right, he helped me plan all of this so he knows my schedule… _Noir sighed and turned to face Florian. The blond stood his ground, held his head high, and waited for Noir to carry on.

"Why are you here?" Noir asked.

"I…," Florian began but swallowed and continued.

"You shouldn't be here by yourself. And besides what else am I going to do? Did you think about that? It's boring without you-" Florian stopped and looked away slightly.

Noir looked away, blushing slightly.

_Why the hell am I blushing? _

He said it's boring without me…

_But that doesn't explain the blush... it's nothing special…_

It is though…

_I should go somewhere or at least stop blushing…_

So Noir turned towards the bathroom and kicked off his shoes. Florian was now blushing slightly, but Noir couldn't see it. He watched Noir. _This is awkward… do I say something? _He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." Noir announced.

He went into the bathroom and left Florian to stand there wondering if he should be embarrassed too badly or not. _It's not like…_ He tried to defend himself but there was nothing to say. It _was _boring without Noir. He suddenly felt as if life had gotten more complicated.

A/N: Ok, I'm running out of time today so I'll write more tomorrow. Sorry if you don't like how short the chapters are. I promise I'll write a big long steamy chapter in a few days or so. First I have to get a few short chapters down. And if you like yaoi you are in luck because so do I and I love to write it. I'm going to have Kingdom Hearts, Gravitation, Loveless and maybe more yaoi stories up someday. Best of wishes!

Evilslave


End file.
